Thailand's Harem
by nana.0.o
Summary: Thailand datang telat pada rapat dunia dan ia membawa kejutan. Oh Tuhan, kenapa dunia sungguh tidak adil? Warning : OOC buat jaga2


**Summary :** Thailand datang telat pada rapat dunia dan ia membawa kejutan. Oh Tuhan, kenapa dunia sungguh tidak adil?

**Author's Note :** hasil ngelabil dan menggalau di LJ kemaren. Hahahaha~ sebelum sempet ditulis, idenya udah dilontarin sama **LvNa-cHaN** duluan. Tapi ini gapapa kan saya post duluan? Udah terlanjur ditulis ^^) yang ngikutin Hetaparody ABO, ntar dulu yak apdetnya~ hehe~

* * *

Pagi itu, seperti biasa rapat antar dunia diadakan di ruang pertemuan. Ini bukan merupakan rapat Persatuan Bangsa Bangsa atau yang biasa kita sebut dengan PBB. Ini hanyalah rapat yang tidak kalah tidak pentingnya dengan rambut melingkar yang dimiliki Vargas bersaudara. Rapat ini diadakan khusus untuk Negara-negara persatuan Hetalia. Oleh karena itu, OC yang sering ditulis dalam fanfiction tidak akan bisa mengikuti rapat ini. Apa yang dibahas di dalam rapat sama sekali tidak perlu diperhatikan, karena rapat ini hanya merupakan alasan agar mereka semua mendapatkan perhatian dari seluruh fans Hetalia. Seorang artis akan berhenti menjadi artis ketika mereka tidak lagi mendapatkan tawaran acara, benar?

5 Menit telah berlalu sejak rapat ini dimulai, dan tidak ada yang spesial seperti biasanya. Keributan-keributan yang biasa terdengar, suara barang-barang yang dilempar, teriakan-teriakan anggota rapat yang cukup waras berusaha menghentikan kegilaan yang dilakukan oleh nation yang termasuk kategori tidak waras. Namun hari yang tidak special ini akan berubah beberapa menit kemudian. Hal ini disebabkan oleh kedatangan orang itu. Ia memang bukan Boss-nya America yang dapat membuat kehebohan hanya dengan makan bakso di negara orang. Orang itu tidak akan bisa membuat seseorang berteriak "Mr. President! My Name is xxx and I'm not a terrorist!" dari jendela lantai 3, ketika ia lewat di depan kantornya. Baiklah, itu akan terjadi di cerita lain, tapi tidak disini.

Orang itu, Thailand, pemuda bertampang cukup manis denganpembawaan yang tenang setiap saat. Kedatangan pemuda ini di rapat-rapat sebelumnya memang tidak terlalu menarik perhatian. Atau mungkin hanya sedikit lebih baik daripada saudara kembar America yang selalu dilupakan keberadaannya. Jika kita menyebutkan namanya disini, itu hanya akan membuat cerita ini mendekati OOC. Dilupakan telah menjadi takdirnya yang utama. Karena itu, lebih baik kita tidak usah susah-susah mengingat namanya.

Thailand merebut perhatian seluruh peserta rapat hari itu. Ia membawa kejutan yang sanggup membuat seisi ruangan bengong saat pertama dan menatapnya tajam beberapa detik kemudian. Tatapan tajam yang menyiratkan rasa iri dan dengki.

"Halo semuanya, maaf aku telat."Katanya sambil tersenyum manis. Tulus sebenarnya, hanya saja entah kenapa nation lain terutama yang ber-kelamin laki-laki menganggapnya sebagai senyuman mengejek.

Yang ia bawa kali ini bukan lagi gajah-gajah besar peliharaannya yang selalu saja mengganggu jalannya rapat. Kali ini ia menyertakan kedua kerabatnya yang lain, selain Vietnam. Mereka memang sengaja datang bersama karena letak rumah yang berdekatan. Dan kedua kerabatnya itu perempuan, manis tentu saja. Pemandangan ini terlihat seperti cowok manis yang dikelilingi oleh 3 bidadari cantik dimata nation lainnya.

Apa sebutannya? Ah ya, itu HAREM! Sungguh, demi amoeba yang membelah diri menjadi berkali-kali lipat, kita tidak akan pernah menyangka, Dunia Hetalia yang notabennya dikuasai oleh kumpulan cowok bodoh tiba-tiba diusik oleh seorang cowok dengan HAREMnya.

Hal ini justru membuat kumpulan cowok bodoh yang mengisi ruangan ini terlihat lebih bodoh lagi di mata fans. COBA BAYANGKAN! Ah…apa? Enggak perlu di-capslok? Kan biar menghayati gitu ceritanya. Uuuh…baiklah, sesukamu saja, wateper yu sey.

Bayangkan, saking banyaknya cowok di dunia Hetalia ini, para fans sampai bingung memasangkan siapa dengan siapa. Mereka akhirnya putus asa dan memasangkan para cowok dengan sesama cowok. Demi bakteri yang tingkatannya sedikit lebih tinggi dari amoeba, tiba-tiba ada satu cowok yang bahkan di animenya pun belum mendapat peran, dan sekarang ia sudah diberkahi 3 bidadari? Dunia memang tidak adil!

Tamparan keras untuk France, karena labelnya sebagai playboy paling TOP—nggakpeduli gender—tiba-tiba terlupakan begitu saja. Label kertas sebesar dua kali ukuran kartu nama itu terbang melayang-layang dan lenyap ditelan bumi. Dikalahkan oleh seorang pemuda Asia pawang Gajah sama sekali tidak elegan.

Thailland menarik perempuan yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di balik tubuhnya "Kenalkan, ini Indonesia," kemudian menepuk bahu perempuan berambut panjang di sebelah kanannya "dan Malaysia."

Perempuan berkuncir yang kelihatannya pemalu itu membungkuk sedikit dan berusaha menyampirkan helai-helai rambutnya yang tak terikat dengan rapi kebelakang telinga. Sedangkan Malaysia tetap terlihat anggun dan dewasa, ia tersenyum sedikit, berharap dapat mencairkan suasana ruangan rapat yang ber-atmosfir aneh karena semuanya masih belum menutup mulutnya yang terbuka lebar.

German mendahului para nation lainnya untuk menutup mulutnya karena melihat Malaysia yang menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Ba..baiklah semuanya, kini Indonesia dan Malaysia akan terus bergabung dengan kita." Ia berusaha mengembalikan kewibawaannya seperti semula "Kalian berempat, silahkan duduk di bangku kosong, dimana saja."

Thailand dan Vietnam segera duduk di bangku kosong terdekat. Malaysia mengikuti kedua saudaranya dan duduk di samping kanan Vietnam. Bangku sebelahnya telah diisi oleh England. Begitu Malaysia duduk, England langsung bertanya padanya.

"Kamu Malaysia?"Saat pertama kali gadis ini masuk ke ruangan, jujur saja England tidak mengenalinya sebagai mantan koloninya dulu. Malaysia mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi, England-san."

"Kukira kamu cowok!" Wajahnya masih belum dapat menghilangkan rasa terkejutnya. Malaysia seketika merasa terhina. Apa segitu jeleknya ia dulu, sehingga mantan koloninya itu mengira dirinya sebagai lelaki.

"Nyari ribut ya?" Kata-kata yang biasanya di lontarkan hanya untuk kakaknya, Indonesia, akhirnya keluar juga.

"Siapapun akan menyangka kamu cowok! Dulukan kamu botak!" Hadiah lemparan panci diterima England dengan indah.

Di saat yang sama, Netherlands mencoba menarik perhatian mantan koloninya.

"Nesia! Nesia! Disini kosong, duduk disini saja."Netherlands menunjukkan bangku di sebelah kirinya. Meski kenyataannya Luxembourg telah mengisi bangku itu terlebih dahulu.

'pssstt.. Luxie, kamu cari bangku lain gih…'

'apaan sih broer! Carmuk mulu! aku kan duduk duluan disini!'

'Nesia baru pertama kali kesini, kasih kesan baik dong. Ngalah dulu deh…'

'broer kejam! Ini kan juga kali pertamaku.'

'aduh Luxie… dia kan calon iparmu.'

'alaah…broer…kapan mau nyerah sih? Nggak inget udah ditolak 999 kali?'

'heh! Jangan buka aib disini! Nesia itu cuma malu, tauk!'

"Makasih, tapi aku duduk disini aja." Nesia menengahi perselisihan yang tidak terlalu terdengar oleh telinganya itu. Ia pun duduk di sebelah saudaranya, Thailand.

Double hit untuk Netherlands, karena selain iri setengah mati dengan posisi harem milik Thailand itu, Nesia tercintanya kini duduk bersandingan dengan pemuda berkacamata itu. Ia menghadap kebelakang, berusaha tidak terlihat oleh yang lain dan menggigit syalnya untuk menghilangkan kekesalan. Indonesia dan Thailand memang masih saudara, tapi mungkin saja ada hubungan yang lebih dari itu. Netherlands terbakar api cemburu dan menangis perlahan… dalam hati.

'awas saja kau, Thailand!'

"Kali ini hanya Indonesia dan Malaysia saja, mungkin lain kali aku akan membawa saudaraku yang lain kesini. Mohon bantuannya ya semua." Lagi-lagi Thailand melontarkan senyum terbaiknya.

Detik itu juga, banyak yang tiba-tiba ingin memelihara Gajah. Rupanya memelihara Anjing sebagai pemikat wanita sudah tidak berlaku.

* * *

Dengan selesainya fic ini, saya mencoba menerima gender Malaysia sebagai cewek :3

Ah iya, saya sama sekali enggak maksut menyinggung para fujoshi sekalian lo~ kalo ada yang tersinggung, maaf banget ya. ini ceritanya cowok2nya masih punya pikiran normal, alias suka sama cewek gitu.

Bonus : pic gambaran haremnya Thailand di mata nation lain **http:/ ****n4-ch4n. livejournal. com/ 15425. html **(ilangin aja spasi-nya)**  
**

Yang punya account LJ, sekalian komen ya ^^

Eh, tapi kayaknya anonymous juga bisa komen~

Akhir kata lah, review?


End file.
